


True Colours

by Influence35



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female pronouns for Pidge, Friendship, Season/Series 02 AU, Stuck on an alien planet, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Influence35/pseuds/Influence35
Summary: ❝I don't need your help! I am perfectly capable of leaving anytime I want!❞❝Well, contrary on what you believe, you've been here for a whole 12 months. So, until we leave this planet...partners?❞❝...Partners.❞Being separated from her fellow Paladins has been wearisome. For the past year, Pidge Gunderson has been trapped on an inhabitant planet. Hardly surviving on the natural resources and her Green Lion nonfunctional, the Green Paladin must find a way off the terrain and regroup with her newly-found family. Perhaps, the crashed spaceship is the answer she has been looking for.





	1. Chapter 1

With systems failing, the Green Lion descended towards the impenetrable surface below. Mounts of viridescent scenery passed the Lion's paladin as they crashed and burned through every poor tree that intercepted their path.

And then, the once mighty machine, connected with the meadow that lay on an unknown planet. The green clad female coughed and wheezed as she rolled out of the Lion's mouth. Burns covered both her skin and her armour, the places that weren't burnt were scratched as if a cat thought she was a scratching post.

Pidge winced as she attempted stand but with no success. She continued to attempt to rise to her feet multiple times, but still collapse over and over again. Pidge finally gave up and decided to see how her Lion was holding up. She realised her mistake to late.

The almighty Green Lion of Voltron was now a pile of scrape. It was almost unrecognisable as a Lion, let alone one of five of the most powerful weapons in the known universe. Pidge suddenly felt tears begin to emerge at the situation she was in, but she quickly rubbed them to hide the tears from the nonexistent person that could see her crying.

As she composed herself, she took time to think of where her friends could have possible ended up. Were they together or separated from one another like her? The Green Paladin decided that she would ponder on that later as she determined that it would be a smart idea to get cover for a storm seemed to be brewing off in the distance.

With new determination, Pidge attempted, one more time, to stand. She wobbled like she had two left feet but was able to stay upright. With a sigh of relief, Pidge began to slowly but surely climb over the teared limbs of her Lion.

Once she made it inside, Pidge placed her small hand on the interior of the Lion and warmly smiled when she heard the soft hum that she came accustomed to when she rode with her mechanical friend.

"Don't worry." Pidge whispered in an, almost, inaudible volume to the Green Lion, "I'll get you fixed up in no time and then we'll find the others."

She leaned against the humming walls and closed her eyes, "Everything will be fine..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to give you guys a heads up. In this story, Pidge's love interest will be male, because, although I have nothing against people who are gay, I just don't think that Pidge is. She might be, or she might be asexual, bisexual or pan-sexual for all we know? But so far, we have no indication of what her sexuality actually is, so I'm just going to assume that she is straight. Since I am a straight woman myself, I find it easier to write and also relate to. Also, there are tons of Pidge x fem!readers and fem!OC and no Pidge x male. Just wanted to try something different.
> 
> Hopefully my little rant has given you indication if you are going to continue to read this.
> 
> On nicer terms, I'm really looking forward to write this and I hope you are excited to read it! My chapters will be longer than the prologue, but I was just setting the scene.
> 
> Please vote, comment and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

T W E L V E _ M O N T H S _ L A T E R  
Being abandoned and trapped on an inhabitable planet has not been a simple task for the only female Paladin. The forest terrain spread as far as Pidge could see. No life. Not even a bug or a bird could be seen in the small area that she has been able to travel to.

Even though no meat other than herself could be acquired in her extended stay on the familiar like Terra, she made do with the natural resources that the planet provided. In simpler terms...she became a vegetarian. It was especially difficult for Pidge since she has grown up in an omnivore household and the lively stock was unknown to her, which was quite difficult for her to tell what was edible or not. And even though she may have gotten slightly ill from consuming inedible plants, she still hasn't died...yet.

Since there was no native life on the planet, Pidge has been unable to communicate with anyone other than her Lion. And if anyone saw her talking to the giant, mechanical Lion, they would think she was insane, which she probably was from being deserted there for a whole year.

She has also gained time to think. Not what normal females her age think, as they ponder on either school exams, family issues or drama, she wonders where her friends happen to be. If they were stuck, just like herself, on a planet, captured by the Galra, if they were trying to locate her, or they were...dead. Pidge attempts to avoid that topic at all costs, before she becomes completely insane from sorrow just at the mere thought of it.

Pidge just wants to go home. Whether it was home on Earth with her mom as they mourn over the loss of her father and brother, or with the other paladins, flying in a giant castle-airship rescuing and defending the whole universe.

Closing the lid of her laptop, Pidge let out a exhausted sigh. She should have left this planet months ago. The lions have an automatic healing process, kind of similar to humans except faster, so the green lion should be functioning at peak condition, even though she was using some it's power to charge her laptop. But it wasn't. The green lion suffered from no physical damage as far as Pidge could tell, but every time she attempted to start the engines, it would make a high screeching sound and then break down.

Pidge pushed all her worries to the back of her mind. She couldn't waste time feeling sorry for herself. Pulling herself up, Pidge entered the temporary home that she construction. And when she says home, she means a large blanket she stored in her lion for emergencies held up by some large, bulking sticks that were struck from a tree a few weeks ago by lightning. She quickly checked through her food supply and made note to retrieve a fresh stock tomorrow, and settled down on a makeshift berth.

Just as her mind was drifting off to sleep, she was awoken by a thundering crash shaking the soil underneath. Pidge sprang up from her bed and grabbed her bayard, before running towards the source of the crash.

Thoughts raced through her mind. Was it the Galra, or maybe another hostile species? She tried not to get her hopes up and believe that the booming noise was from one of her fellow paladins. But her feet quickened as the thought entered her mind. She can finally leave this planet! Pidge didn't even know she was smiling until she saw the murky smoke covering the bright blue sky and the grin slipped from her face.

The ship was most definitely not Galra, but it also wasn't the hulking shape or colour of the powerful Lions of Voltron. Instead it resembled a human ship? A Galaxy Garrison ship, similar to the one that Lance, Hunk and herself was practicing to pilot nearly two years ago.

It was severely damaged. As if it was ripped in half by a giant being's bare hands. Oil dripped from the many puncture holes, clearly constructed from vigorous gun shots. The only clear explanation of what could have cause this much damage, was the most barbaric species in the known universe. The Galra.

A scowl settled onto Pidge's dirt covered face. The Galra were ruthless, either the passengers on this ship were taken prisoner, or they were dead. Another family, much like her mother and herself, mourning over loved, lost ones.

She didn't want to go any closer to the demolished ship, but the remaining parts that were still sufficient for use could come in handy for her escape from the Terra. Her legs, for once, obliged her mind and began to trek up the disassembled mechanisms that lead up to the centre of the vessel.

What she expected to find when she opened the hatch was an empty control panel, but that was not, at all, what she discovered. Two bodies littered the cracked floor, broken bones clearly evident on both figures. Fear clasped her heart as she hurriedly slid from beam to brace until she reached the first body.

Clearly a female. Her blonde hair a bird's nest upon her head, her ribs cracked and misshaped, an overflow of blood seeping from her leg that was no longer there. Pidge sucked in a breath at the disturbing shape of the once beauty. Bracing herself, Pidge leaned down and checked the woman's pulse, finding none. A strangled sob escaped her lips. The woman, no older than a young adult, was dead beneath her feet, and Pidge couldn't save her. She may have never met her, but it was still a shocking thought that a person, who was once alive, was now laying, dead, just a few metres in front of her.

Willing her wobbly legs to move, Pidge shuffled to the other body. This person was male, no older than herself, who's injuries weren't as severe as his comrade's, but still evident on his skin. Pidge swiftly knelt beside his injured form and replicated the procedure she performed on the woman and checked his pulse. The slow thumping of his heart vibrated against her fingers, and Pidge let out a shaky sigh.

He was alive, but barely. She very much doubted that he would survive the night without proper medical treatment. Keeping this thought in the back of her mind, she freed her hands before carefully lifting the boy's limp body into her hands, and, with great difficulty, began lugging the injured boy back to her Lion and makeshift home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet my OC! I don't actually have any idea of what his name should be or what he should look like? So I'm gonna start a challenge, although there probably won't be a prize other than the fact that you won! 
> 
> Just so you know, the OC is meant to be MALE and Pidge's, who is female in this story, love interest. A few people on Wattpad got confused and entered female and gay characters, which is fine and some of the characters seemed really interesting but it wasn't what was required. He can bisexual, transgender etc. just be, currently, male and is romantically interested in females.
> 
> If you want to participate please fill out this form in the comments:
> 
> Name (First):
> 
> Name (Last):
> 
> Height:
> 
> Eye Colour:
> 
> Hair Colour:
> 
> Nationality:
> 
> You can add more info if you wish!


	3. C H A P T E R _ T W O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! An update! 
> 
> I would just like to thank everybody who entered their OC ideas for this story. Every single entry is so amazing and so interesting, but unfortunately I can only choose one. Congratulations _paranormal_8! For minor characters, like Levi's crew mates, I have used _TracingDimStars_ and SashTehPotato OCs. But don't be disappointed if I didn't choose you because I will probably have tons of OC's in this story and instead of having another competition, I will probably just go back to the other entries and choose from there! Thank you all so much for your suggestions!
> 
> This chapter is horrible, but I still hope you enjoy it!

Ever since Levi was young, he always dreamed of going up into space. Flying across the stars. Going to planets no one had ever been to before. 

Meeting aliens.

He regretted his last wish when it finally came true. 

He was 16 when he graduated from the Galaxy Garrison and accepted to be the first to pilot to the distant moon of Pluto since the failed Kerberos Mission. He was the youngest person to ever graduate and, unbeknownst, not ready for what was to be found in space.

"There is an unknown energy signal coming from Pluto." The Communications Officer, Ruarí Gallagher, frowned as he stared at the radar in front of him. He was a very bright man, in both intelligence and looks. Fair, freckled skin and illuminating, orange hair. Some people say he reminds them of the sun, especially when his supposed lookalike reflected from his skin. Ruarí was the oldest of the grew, being 32 years old, but he was definitely the most immature. 

"What kind of energy?" Mikkuro Tsunami, the crew's Engineer, asked. 

She was nearly as young as Levi since she was only 19. Mikkuro's whole family attended the Galaxy Garrison, so she learned from a young age all aspects of going into space. Levi didn't have that experience. He was considered by many a natural freak. Better than half of the teachers at flying on only his first lesson. That got him a reputation. And not exactly a good one. Majority of the kids were jealous of him. The others were awed. For the first two years at the Galaxy Garrison he had no friends and was forever alone. That was until he met his team. Raurí and Mikkuro became his family after only a few short months of knowing them. At least better than the one he already had.

"I don't know?" Raurí admitted, confused. Levi was just as confused. Raurí always knew everything, which usually annoyed both his teammates immensely, but now it concerned them. 

"Can you try to figure it out before we land?" Levi asked, his Scottish accent getting thicker with stress and nerves. 

"Well if anyone can figure it out, it's the leprechaun." Mikkuro said, a playful smirk playing on her lips.

Raurí spun around in his seat and looked back at her, offended. "Says the bisexual panda!" 

"Okay, first thing, I'm Japanese. Pandas are from China. Second, don't joke about my sexuality! You should know-"

"Guys!" Levi glanced at them in the corner of his eye, scowling at both of them, "Is this really the time to be talking about this! Seriously, sometimes it seems like I'm the oldest, not the other way around!" Realising he nearly missed the designated mark to land, Levi grabbed hold of the control stick again and began to descend the ship towards the frozen moon, jerking the entire ship.

Mikkuro jolted in her seat, making her slam into her, already too tight, belt and back into the hard, metal seat. "Ow." She grunted, rubbing the back of her helmet. "Ease up on the controls there, buddy." 

Raurí, seemingly unaffected by the quick change in course thanks to his larger frame, perked up in his seat and turned to the only female teammate. "I dibs the first step on Kerberos!" 

"Why? So you can say 'That's one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind'?" 

"No! So I can sing Let It Go." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

The ship gave another jerk. "Raurí! You said you'll look at that energy signature!" Levi practically begged. His friend always found the worst times to bicker, and they seemed to argue like either an old married couple or two siblings at each other's throats and, even though it was amusing to Levi most days, this was neither the time or place for an unnecessary argument.

"Oh, right!" 

Levi set the blasters downwards as he began guiding the ship to land. After a final, heavy jolt, the ship touched the ice cap below and the entire ship went quite. It was the first time in months that everything was quiet. And Levi didn't like it. He usually didn't rely on his instincts and, more often than not, he preferred to depend on logic. But he couldn't ignore the uneasiness and dread that settled at the pit of his stomach. 

"Something doesn't feel right?" 

Just as the words passed his lips, Raurí had already unbuckled his belt and was running towards the latch that opened the door to the vastness of ice. "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight!" 

"Raurí!" Mikkuro hissed, "Listen to Levi. He's right, something's wrong." She twisted uncomfortably around in her seat to face the over enthusiastic man and for the first time in his life, Levi could see fear in her violet eyes. 

But Raurí was already out in the cold, patches of frost slowing creeping up the edges of his helmet. Before he could even utter the next line of the song, a purple light could be seen coming overhead, illuminating the white ice sheets and reflecting off the metal of the ship.

"What the hell?" Raurí lifted his hand, where the purple glow was reflecting off of his suit. 

Mikkuro unclipped her belt and sprinted to the opening of the ship. "Raurí, for fuck's sake, get back in here now!" She screamed, reaching her hand towards the man.

But it was too late. The beam of lavender light had already began sucking everything towards it's source, including Raurí. In hyper speed, Raurí's feet left the ground and, in an instant, he disappeared from his friend's view.

"Raurí!" Mikkuro screamed in anguish as her eyes glistened with tears she failed to hold back. Her breath hitched and she let out a strangled sob as she squeezed her eyes tightly closed. When her eyes opened again, a new determination sparked in her lavender irises. Slamming the heavy duty door closed and sealing the latch, she spun on her heel towards Levi. 

The said boy was staring in panic and shock at the door in the direction where Raurí once stood. Unlike Mikkuro, he didn't try to stop the tears streaming down his face. Noticing the state her friend was in, Mikkuro's face softened but she still kept her voice commanding, "Levi, we need to go!" 

Levi's green eyes finally left the door and landed on Mikkuro. How could she be so calm? While Levi was having a panic attack, she was acting like Raurí didn't just disappear! Like Raurí might not be dead! 

"Levi," her voice jolted him out of his thoughts, "I know you are scared, but we need to go so we don't end up like Raurí!" 

Giving a curt nod, Levi scrubbed his eyes and cast all negative and personal thoughts from his mind and instead focused on their survival. Once he grabbed hold of the gear stick, Mikkuro understood that it was time to retake her seat and the ship left Kerberos' surface before she even had time to re-buckle her safety strap.

The two remaining astronauts could sense the light before they saw it. A pulling sensation was all they could feel as the beam pulled them towards an ominous-looking space craft larger than Kerberos.

Mikkuro finally allowed the tears to trek down her face as she thought that this was the end. Looking in the direction of Levi, Mikkuro could see he was aggressively tugging at the controls, hoping, somehow, to get them out of the traction beam. 

With one final tug, Levi dropped his hands as the sobs overcame his body. "I'm so sorry, Mikkuro." 

He never feared death, especially when he was younger and had no one, but he still didn't want to die. All three of them were meant to return back to Earth safely with a gallon of ice samples and some ground breaking discoveries. Raurí was meant to return home to his mums and sister and Mikkuro to her large family, and all three of them were supposed to continue their ritual Friday night pizza and video games. They were meant to be happy, not left to die in the vastness of space. Fate has never been on Levi's side, but for once in his life he wished that it would just so his friends could be safe.

Something large, hard and metallic suddenly barged into their ship, knocking them off course and out of the purple beam. Mikkuro, who still hadn't strapped herself in, was launched off her seat at the unexpected impact. "What was that!?" She screamed.

"I don't know, but it's given us the chance to escape!" Not letting the opportunity go to waste, Levi hurriedly moved the ship away from their offenders. And after a great amount of struggle, they were home free. 

Mikkuro laughed in relief. "We did it!" And she finally pulled herself back onto her chair.

Before Levi could reply with his own relief, the ship was once again hit. Instead of being a traction beam this time, whoever was commanding the other ship decided to use lethal force. 

The Garrison space craft was designed to be able to withstand sub-zero temperatures, not a extraterrestrial laser that's temperature seemed to reach boiling point. 

Both members screamed in pain as the heat overtook the engine systems, shutting down everything and blowing the controls. Levi could already feel darkness trying to claim him, and when he turned his head towards his remaining teammate, he saw it already took hold of Mikkuro. Before he allowed himself to follow Mikkuro into the blackness, he directed the ship towards the nearest planet, allowing it's atmosphere to pull the ship to it's surface.

Then everything went black.


End file.
